1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a current sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a current sensor including a magnetic detection sensor that detects an intensity of magnetic field generated by electric current as a measuring object has been known (see e.g. Japanese Patent No. 4612554). The electric current as the measuring object can be calculated on the basis of the intensity of magnetic field, which is detected with using a magnetic detection element.